El sabor de tu piel
by Kamisumi Shirohoshi
Summary: Drabble, UA nacido de la escena en donde Tsukiyama intenta detener a Kaneki para que no vaya a combatir, no lo evita, sin embargo como él es un mañoso, algo ocurre. Advertencia. ¿Shonen-ai? ¿Lime ChicoxChico? Ay no se algo así. Mi primer fic de Tokyo Ghoul.


**.**

**.KM.**

**Disclaimer.** Tokyo Ghoul le pertenece a Sui Ishida, escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**Summary**. Drabble, UA nacido de la escena en donde Tsukiyama intenta detener a Kaneki para que no vaya a combatir, pero como él es un mañoso, algo ocurre.** Advertencia.** ¿Shonen-ai? ¿Lime ChicoxChico? Ay no se algo así. Mi primer fic de Tokyo Ghoul.

* * *

.

**El sabor de tu piel.**

**.**

La impotencia de Tsukiyama por fin logra derramar unas lagrimas, pero se pierden entre la neblina, y el frio estremecedor del ambiente.

-¡No voy a dejar que nadie se meta en mi camino de comerte! Incluso tú no te dejare.

Kaneki desvió cada estocada, pero sus ojos se mantenían fijos en el ghoul, que jamás imagino tener de aliado.

-¡Kaneki!- grito Tsukiyama desesperado.

Lejos de ellos, la batalla continuaba entre el CCG y los diversos grupos de ghouls.

-Ten corazón Kaneki- dijo Tsukiyama tirado, derrotado - por favor no te vayas- suplico.

-Lo siento- hizo una reverencia- gracias por venir y tratar de detenerme, pero no puedo soportar no hacer nada.

Nishio que era un mero espectador se acerco al derrotado gourmet, lo miro compasivo pero se va, él tambien ya ha decidido su camino.

Tsukiyama se va recuperando de sus heridas, rápidamente, pues el chico no lo hirió de gravedad, Kaneki a pesar de ser un ghoul, un ser del averno ante los ojos de los humanos, posee un alma tan compasiva y llena de bondad, que desato pasión entre aquellos y los de su clase, por supuesto el gourmet no fue la excepción.

Después de un tiempo que no logro determinar Tsukiyama, escucho el silencio que proviene del amanecer de un nuevo día, se levanto del suelo dignamente, los rayos matutinos lo arañaron sobre la cara, parpadeo varias veces, algunos ghouls propios de su propio grupo llegaron, tal vez no poseyó la fuerza necesaria para la batalla, pero algo que se le ha dado bien en su sangrienta vida, es la trampa y el engaño, de esta haría uso para saber rápidamente lo que ha sucedido con Kaneki.

Inesperadamente todo le resulta de maravilla.

Después de vencer a Kaneki, Arima fue el primero en dejar la escena, dejando el paso libre para su idea, al chico lo llevaban en una camioneta de seguridad, más muerto que vivo, durante el trayecto hacia las oficinas del CCG, Tsukiyama y su clan los interceptan, logran llevarse a Kaneki, al ver el estado tan deplorable del cuerpo objeto de sus deseos febriles, el gourmet deseo matar a todos, pero no tiene tiempo para eso, finalmente huye con su presa.

.

.

Un rato después.

En su habitación, el cuerpo mutilado y ensangrentado de Kaneki, yace sobre una cama, va recuperando lentamente tono y forma, pero el platinado aún está muy débil para abrir los ojos, y siquiera saber que ya no se encuentra bajo la custodia del CCG, sino del gourmet.

Unos dedos ansiosos toman parte de esa sangre, la succionan con frenesí.

Es un momento ideal para devorar a su presa, tan dispuesta, tan vulnerable, Tsukiyama delicadamente quita los jirones de ropa que cubren el suculento cuerpo de Kaneki, hilos de saliva salen de sus fauces, expectantes ante el sabor de su carne, su nariz se acerca al pecho blanquecino y bien esculpido de Kaneki, el olor es embriagante, perturba sus sentidos, abre la boca, sus dientes están listos para la mordida más ansiada de su existencia, pero se detiene.

¿Si devora a Kaneki, su deseo quedara satisfecho? O ¿Quedara un vacio al terminar el festín?

Si termina con cada musculo, hueso y sangre del chico que yace plácidamente en esa cama…

¿Qué le quedara después?

"Imposible, no puedo permitirme prescindir para siempre de tan Dolce hombre"

¿Pero cómo puede calmar la ansiedad de sus papilas gustativas?

Tsukiyama comienza a lamer el pecho de Kaneki, su lengua traza líneas sobre su abdomen, levanta una de las piernas del chico, pasea su boca por sus muslos, nunca pensó que podría sentirse tan satisfecho tan solo por el hecho de chupar y succionar esa piel, de pronto su atención se va hacia esos labios que han recuperado ya el tono rosado, que alguna vez pensó bebérselos a mordiscos, tragarlos por completo, besarlos nunca fue una opción, pero ahora es la que elige, posa sus labios en un beso casto.

"Dolce"

Pero no es suficiente, pronto su lengua invade el interior de la boca de Kaneki, haciendo que este por fin despierte ante tan apasionada intromisión, Tsukiyama se asusta un poco, seguramente el chico lo lanzara muy lejos por semejante asalto, pero solamente lo ve con una mirada perdida, respira profundamente antes de hablar.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En mi casa, en mi habitación, te rescate por supuesto, yo solo…- dijo Tsukiyama con parsimonia- estaba inspeccionando tu regeneración.

Kaneki se toca la cabeza, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-No bromees, Kaneki-kun.

-¿Yo soy Kaneki?

Se toca la frente azorado.

Tsukiyama se tapa la boca impresionado, ¡el chico ha perdido la memoria!

Kaneki se incorpora.

-¿Por qué estoy desnudo?

Los engranajes de Tsukiyama giran a una velocidad impresionante.

Se agacha y toma delicadamente el rostro del chico, su mirada filosa avecina una mentira, pero Kaneki esta tan desorientado y falto de memoria que aceptara cualquier cosa que le diga.

-Porque somos amantes.

-Perdona yo- trata de agachar la cabeza, le incomoda esa mirada, pero Tsukiyama lo tiene bien sujeto- no te recuerdo.

-Tuviste un enfrentamiento con nuestros enemigos, quedaste muy lastimado, te rescate, pero veo que…no quedaste bien del tono- termino diciendo en un trono triste, aunque en el fondo esa situación lo pone en una posición muy conveniente.

Kaneki trata de recordarlo, una nueva punzada en la cabeza lo hace gemir. Tsukiyama suelta el agarre.

-Bueno, te dejare para que descanses.

Camina unos pasos decidido, no quiere acosar al chico y provocar que se vaya de su lado, le dará tiempo para que asimile la mentira, o de lo contrario si optara por el plan inicial: devorarlo.

-¡Espera!

Exclama Kaneki sentado en la cama, Tsukiyama gira con elegancia.

-¿Si?

-Bueno yo- dijo tímidamente – quisiera recordarte, me siento perdido y no me gusta esa sensación.

Tsukiyama camina hacia él, y comienza a desnudarse.

-Yo te hare recordar.

Kaneki se sonroja, huele la intención temeroso, pero no evitara lo que Tsukiyama tiene maquinado.

"Plan inicial, pero no bajo el mismo matiz. Devorarlo"

.

**Fin**

* * *

.

**Comentario.**

La ardilla que hace funcionar mi cabeza llego hasta aquí, ¡perdóname la vida!

Regalito de cumpleaños para Zero-0017, espero te haya gustado un poco, fue algo difícil escribirlo porque me gusta más Touka, y bueno no tuve mucho tiempo, me nació la idea y la plasme lo mejor que pude.


End file.
